Thomas/Justice League (Railway League) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gordon as Batman - (Gordon and Batman are both important) *Edward as Superman - (Edward and Superman are both wise) *Emily as Wonder Woman - (Emily and Wonder Woman are both beautiful) *Henry as Green Lantern - (Henry and Green Lantern are both wear green) *Thomas as Flash - (Thomas and Flash are both cheeky) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Supergirl *Flora as Batgirl - (Flora and Batgirl are both sweet) *Molly as Hawkgirl - (Molly and Hawkgirl are both wonderful) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Martian Manhunter - (Montana and Martian Manhunter are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Duck as Aquaman - (Aquaman's voice suits Duck) *Oliver as Green Arrow - (Oliver and Green Arrow are both wear green and western) *James as Red Tornardo - (James and Red Tornado are both wear red) *Percy as Robin - (Percy and Robin are both young) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyborg - (Casey Jr. and Cyborg are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Harold as Hawkman - (Harold and Hawkman are both named begins with the letter 'H' and fly in the air) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darkseid - (Cerberus and Darkseid are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Edward and Superman) *Spencer as Lex Luthor - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel as The Joker - (Diesel and The Joker are both scary) *Arry and Bert as The Penguin and Two-Face - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like The Penguin and Two-Face are) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Captain Cold - (Silver Fish and Captain Cold are both evil) *Bulgy as Captain Boomerang - (Bulgy and Captain Boomerang are both evil) *George as The Riddler - (George and The Riddler are both wear green and evil) *Mavis as Catwoman - (Mavis is a real main villain in Season 3) *Daisy as Harley Quinn - (Harley Quinn's voice suits Daisy) *Diesel 10 as Bane - (Diesel 10 and Bane are both big, strong, evil, powerful and mean) *The Chinese Dragon as Doomsday - (The Chinese Dragon and Doomsday are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Captain Marvel *Hector as Black Adam - (Hector and Black Adam are both wear black) *Lady as Lois Lane - (Lady and Lois Lane are both named begins with the letter 'L') *BoCo as Commissioner Gordon - (BoCo and Commissioner Gordon are both clever) *Toby as Alfred Pennyworth - (Toby and Alfred Pennyworth are both old, wise, and kind) *Sir Handel as The Atom - (Sir Handel and The Atom are both wear blue) *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Granny Goodness *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Roulette *Taro (from TTMA) as Metallo *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as Felix Faust - (Dr. Beeching and Felix Faust are both evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Steppenwolf - (Alfred and Steppenwolf are both evil and mean) *Smudger as Solomon Grundy - (Smudger and Solomon Grundy are both evil and named begins with the letter 'S') *Thumper as Booster Gold *Henrietta as Stargirl *D261 as Brainiac - (D261 and Brainiac are both evil) *Duncan as Sinestro - (Duncan and Sinestro are both stubborn) *Elizabeth as Amanda Waller *Old Slow Coach as Zatanna *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Deadshot - (Farnsworth and Deadshot are both mean) *Annie and Clarabel as Fire and Ice *Cranky as Hath-Set *Duke as Chuck Sirianni - (Duke and Chuck Sirianni are both old) *S.C.Ruffey as Kalibak *Colin as Elongated Man *Belle as Big Barda Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Batman EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Superman Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Wonder Woman 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Green Lantern ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Flash Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Supergirl Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Batgirl Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Hawkgirl Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Martian Manhunter TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Aquaman Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Green Arrow Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Red Tornado ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Robin Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Cyborg PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Hawkman Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Darkseid Spencer.png|Spencer as Lex Luthor TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as The Joker Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as The Penguin and Two-Face Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Captain Cold Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Captain Boomerang GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as The Riddler Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Catwoman Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Harley Quinn KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Bane Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Doomsday Ten Cents.jpg|Ten Cents as Captain Marvel HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Black Adam ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Lois Lane WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Commissioner Gordon HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Alfred Pennyworth Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as The Atom Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Juge Judy as Granny Goodness Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Roulette Taro (from TTMA).jpg|Taro as Metallo It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as Felix Faust Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Steppenwolf Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Solomon Grundy Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Booster Gold HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Stargirl MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Brainiac PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Sinestro Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Amanda Waller Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Zatanna Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Deadshot Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Fire and Ice NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Hath-Set Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Chuck Sirianni Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Kalibak MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Elongated Man Belle.png|Belle as Big Barda Category:Daniel Pineda